


Just stay, stay with me

by Jisooschrist



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisooschrist/pseuds/Jisooschrist
Summary: Jennie loves Jisoo, and she gets a little nervous the more she sees people shipping Jisoo with her co-host, Jinyoung. Jisoo makes her understand there's nothing to worry about.





	

Jennie hated it. She hated shippers. Most of all, she hated people who would ship Jisoo, _her_ girlfriend Jisoo, with some other boys. She didn’t care much about people who shipped her with Lisa or Chaeyoung, but _damn_ , boys? That was a huge no for her.

Which led her to hate every account of people who shipped either her or Jisoo with some other boys. Well, of course she didn’t _hate_ any of them, as they were still fans, and her relationship with Jisoo wasn’t in any way public, but _still_ , she couldn’t avoid that gut-wrenching feeling she felt every time someone posted a photo of Jisoo, _her_ Jisoo, on Inkigayo, looking at Jinyoung, with a caption on the lines of “I love the way Jisoo looks at Jinyoung #OTP”. Now, let it be clear, Jinyoung was a cool guy, and she felt bad for it, but the fact that so many people shipped him with Jisoo, made her dislike his presence a bit. She turned off her phone. Jisoo should’ve been there any minute now, as she had finished filming the episode.

Jennie laid on her bed.

She sighed multiple times.

She heard the door open, but didn’t rush to hug her girlfriend the way she usually did. She heard the other girls greeting her, and a few minutes went by until Jisoo entered Jennie’s room. She had changed, and was now wearing a more comfortable outfit: a sweater and the excessively-ripped jeans she liked so much (it has to be noted that Jennie, too, _really_ liked those jeans). She knocked on the door as she was already half inside and asked — Can I come in? —. Jennie wanted to punch a wall, ‘cause Jisoo was too cute for her to handle. She nodded in response and sat on her bed, her back on the pillows. The older girl made her way near Jennie and kissed her on her cheek. It has to be noted that in that moment, Jennie felt an explosion inside her, but she remained stiff. — What’s wrong? — Jisoo asked. Jennie mumbled something that sounded like “nothing”. Jisoo tilted her head. She moved a strand of hair away from Jennie’s face and cupped her cheek, turning her so that they were facing. She slightly tilted her head and asked again, this time in a sweeter, more concerned tone, — Did anything happen? —, to which Jennie just couldn’t stay stiff. She looked at the girl she was 110% sure she was in love with, and got closer to her, locking their lips for a tender kiss, soft, pure.

Oh, how she loved Jisoo’s lips. She could’ve kissed them for hours (well, she did already). She pulled away after a bunch of seconds and put her forehead on Jisoo’s.

Eyes closed.

Breathing slowly.

— Do you love me? — she asked. The older girl nodded and answered — Yes — without even thinking about it twice. She really did, love her. Jennie kissed her once more, and then hugged her, smiling. — I love you more than you can imagine — Jisoo talked again. Jennie giggled. She felt her girlfriend’s hands on her belly and… damn, was she about to murder her. Jisoo started tickling her, receiving a kick in the stomach in response. They both laid on the back. – That hurt – the older spoke, laughing. – Think twice about tickling me next time, you idiot – said the younger. Jisoo hit her gently with her elbow. She turned to face Jennie, who did the same. She took a strand of Jennie’s hair out of her face, again, and smiled. That big smile that Jennie was sure she could never get tired of. She loved the way Jisoo’s face lightened up whenever she smiled: the way her eyes squinted and cheeks got chubbier.

The two girls just laid like that for a while, on each other’s side, giggling because they _loved_ each other, and nothing mattered to them in that moment.

It was just the two of them, on a bed in their apartment.

They weren’t idols in that moment, they weren’t Lisa and Rosé’s bandmates, they weren’t rookies, they were just them. Just Jisoo and Jennie, and the affection they felt for each other.

Affection that they couldn’t show in public, exception made for slight touches and hand holding.

Affection that they had to hide and keep to themselves until it exploded in needy kisses and long hugs.

Affection that was known only to them and the walls of their apartment.

Love, a fire created by a small sparkle that they both felt the same day they first met (well, Jisoo was still a visual, and Jennie couldn’t deny it).How many times had they supported each others. How many times did Jisoo wipe out Jennie’s tears when they had to work extra hard. How many kisses did Jennie leave on Jisoo’s body whenever she thought she wasn’t _good enough_ to be in the band. She had lost count. She still remembered the first time she saw Jisoo’s crying. She had never cried before. She was always the one who would cheer the others up, and always put a bright mood in the room. But she couldn’t always be strong. She hid from her bandmates every time she felt like bursting into tears. Sometimes it was for the stress, sometimes just a lack of self-esteem. It was because she thought she wasn’t a good dancer, or a good singer, or generally less good than her members. Jennie told her a million times the truth, and she was willing to tell her a million times more if Jisoo needed it.

Jennie felt the cosy warmth of Jisoo’s lips on hers. She closed her eyes. She felt Jisoo smiling on her lips as she made her way upon Jennie, their lips still locked. She caressed Jennie’s face, and every time she did that Jennie felt a small piece of her “black rotten heart” (as Jisoo jokingly called it once) melt. She loved softness more than her on-stage appearance could make anyone guess. They kept kissing for a while, legs intertwined, when they heard a knock on the door.

They quickly composed themselves, as they let their maknaes enter the room.

The day went on as usual, the four girls playing like they always did, but Jisoo never got away from Jennie that day. She would often pull her apart, and kiss her softly, whispering words of love to her.

And Jennie was just surer that she absolutely loved Jisoo, with every single inch of her body, and she knew that Jisoo felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaah, it's the first Jensoo I write I'm so nervous t.t Did you enjoy it? Let me know :3


End file.
